ozfandomcom-20200223-history
Dorothy Gale
Dorothy Gale is an orphan child who made several trips to the Land of Oz with her little black dog Toto. She eventually moved to Oz permanently and lives in the Emerald City with her best friend Princess Ozma who is the ruler of all the land and who made Dorothy a princess of Oz. Description Dorothy Gale is just like any other little country girl. She's loving, humble, usually sweet tempered, and loves her little black dog Toto very much. She has a round, rosy face and earnest eyes. She is a dreamer, like her dead mother, and her aunt has suggested that the Fairies marked her at birth, since she has been protected in all her adventures through many strange places. In the Land of Oz Dorothy is well known for killing the Wicked Witches of the East and West. She was made a Princess by Ozma, the rightful ruler of Oz, but was not spoiled by the magnificence around her. She is loved by everyone for her simple sweetness and honesty. She has a suite of rooms in the Royal Palace of Oz. History Dorothy lived with her Aunt Em and Uncle Henry on a farm in Kansas where her only companion was her little black dog, Toto. One day a powerful cyclone carried her house to the Land of Oz where it landed on the Wicked Witch of the East, killing her. She was told by the Good Witch of the North that only the Great Oz could help her return to Kansas. The Good Witch gave her the Silver Shoes with their great mysterious powers and kissed her on the forehead for protection. With that she set out along the Yellow Brick Road for the Emerald City. Along the way she met the Scarecrow, Tin Woodman, and Cowardly Lion. The Wizard, appearing to Dorothy as a giant, floating head, commanded Dorothy to destroy the Wicked Witch of the West. After being captured by the witch, Dorothy finally did destroy her by throwing a bucket of water on her and melting her. Dorothy and her companions returned to the Emerald City, but there discovered that the Wizard was a humbug. The Wizard tried to take Dorothy home in a hot air balloon, but it floated away while Dorothy was looking for Toto. Dorothy and her companions then traveled south to find Glinda, the Good Witch of the South. After several adventures, they arrived at her ruby red palace and she told Dorothy about the charm of the Silver Shoes she had been wearing since her arrival in the Land of Oz, which allowed her to return home to Kansas. (The Wonderful Wizard of Oz) Because of the cyclone damage and worry over Dorothy's extended disappearance, Uncle Henry decided to take a vacation and travel to Australia with Dorothy to accompany him. During the voyage a storm washed her overboard, and she soon found herself on the shores of the Land of Ev with a yellow hen named Billina. They found a mechanical man named Tik-Tok and, after a visit to the royal palace in Evna, joined Ozma of Oz and a group from the Emerald City (including her old friends the Scarecrow, Tin Woodman, and Cowardly Lion) on a journey to the Nome Kingdom to liberate the royal family of Ev from the Nome King. There she confiscated the Nome King's Magic Belt and after their mission was successfully completed, she returned with them to the Emerald City. She was made a Princess of Oz, but afterward returned to her Uncle Henry. (Ozma of Oz) On their way home from Australia, Dorothy and her uncle stopped in San Francisco, California. Uncle Henry went right to Hugson's Ranch to visit his brother-in-law Bill Hugson. Dorothy stayed with friends in 'Frisco for a week, then traveled by train to Hugson's Siding, where she met her cousin Zeb. On their way from the siding to Hugson's Ranch, a great earthquake opened the ground in front of them and they fell in, carriage and all. After many adventures they found themselves in Oz where Dorothy and her friends were welcomed warmly. After a brief stay, Dorothy returned home to Kansas. (Dorothy and the Wizard in Oz) A Shaggy Man appeared at the Kansas farm and asked Dorothy for directions. While showing him the road they became inexplicably lost. After a long journey during which they met Button-Bright and Polychrome, they arrived in Oz just in time for Ozma's birthday party. When the celebration ended Dorothy returned once more to Kansas. (The Road to Oz) When her Uncle Henry and Aunt Em were facing foreclosure on their farm, Dorothy went to Ozma who suggested that Dorothy move to Oz permanently, along with her aunt and uncle. She introduced her family to all her friends in Oz and took them on a tour of some of the unusual sights. Upon the party's return to the Emerald City, they learned of the Nome King's impending invasion, which the Scarecrow and Ozma managed to halt. Nevertheless, Glinda the Good decided to make Oz invisible to the rest of the world to prevent further invasions, and Dorothy wrote a final letter to L. Frank Baum to explain that he would never hear from Oz again. (The Emerald City of Oz) After getting settled into her life as a Princess of Oz, Dorothy assisted in the search for ingredients that would contribute to a potion capable of reversing the spell of petrification on Unc Nunkie and Margolotte. (The Patchwork Girl of Oz) Shortly after, two girls arrived from America who soon became fast friends with Dorothy: Betsy Bobbin and Mayre "Trot" Griffiths. (Tik-Tok of Oz and The Scarecrow of Oz) Dorothy watched the adventures of Inga, Prince of Pingaree, in Ozma's Magic Picture, and along with the Wizard rescued Inga and his companions from Kaliko, the new Nome King. (Rinkitink in Oz) When Ozma was stolen, Dorothy was part of a party that went out to find out what had happened to her. They searched various parts of Winkie Country before they found out that Ozma had been stolen by Ugu the Shoemaker. They ventured to the Shoemaker's new wicker castle, and after the Wizard helped them get past some magical resistance, they got inside. There, Ugu rendered most of the party powerless, except for Dorothy, who had the Magic Belt from the Nome King. She had a magic duel with Ugu, during which she turned him into a pigeon and he escaped. (The Lost Princess of Oz) Dorothy went with Ozma to Jinjur's house, where the Tin Woodman, Scarecrow, Woot the Wanderer, and Polychrome had been transformed into unnatural forms. Ozma transformed them back, and afterwards Dorothy hoped to join the Tin Man's party to go meet Nimmie Amee, and she hinted such; but the Tin Man didn't take the hint, so Dorothy returned to the Emerald City instead. (The Tin Woodman of Oz) One day, Dorothy and Ozma took the Red Wagon to visit Glinda in her palace in Quadling Country, where she learned from the Great Book of Records that the Flatheads had gone to war with the Skeezers. Ozma set out to go and resolve the war, and Dorothy asked to go with her. The two girls journeyed to the FLatheads' mountain, where they met the Supreme Dictator, who refused to submit to Ozma's rule. They escaped and met the Skeezers, where Queen Coo-ee-oh also refused Ozma and took the two girls prisoner. Dorothy was quite indignant at Coo-ee-oh's rude treatment of Ozma but could do nothing about it. When Coo-ee-oh submerged the city and left to attack the Flatheads, she was transformed into a swan, leaving Dorothy and Ozma stranded in the underwater city until Glinda and her party came to rescue them. (Glinda of Oz) When the Scarecrow left to find his family tree, Dorothy and the Cowardly Lion went to try and find him. They went to the Scarecrow's mansion, where they learned he hadn't returned. When they tried to get back to the Emerald City, they got lost, finding themselves in Pokes, where they met Sir Hokus of Pokes, who joined their party. The three encountered many adventures as they traveled across Oz, finally arriving at the Deadly Desert where they met the Comfortable Camel and the Doubtful Dromedary. The party then found Wish Way, which allowed their wishes to come true. Dorothy wished the rest of the party would stop wishing, and then she wished for them all to be where the Scarecrow was. They found him on the Silver Islands, where he was emperor; together the party tried to escape but found they couldn't climb the bean pole back to Oz without leaving the animals behind. So they faced the Scarecrow's people and told them he would abdicate the throne. The people refused, and the Gheewizard prepared to turn the Scarecrow into his human form. But Dorothy opened her magic parasol, and accidentally deflected the Gheewizard's potion onto the three princes. Soon after, Dorothy used her parasol to take the party home, and after that, to rescue Sir Hokus, who had grown onto the Scarecrow's bean pole. (The Royal Book of Oz) Canon Appearances * The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (first appearance) * Ozma of Oz * Dorothy and the Wizard in Oz * The Road to Oz * The Emerald City of Oz * Little Wizard Stories of Oz :* "Little Dorothy and Toto" * The Patchwork Girl of Oz * Tik-Tok of Oz * The Scarecrow of Oz * Rinkitink in Oz * The Lost Princess of Oz * The Tin Woodman of Oz * The Magic of Oz * Glinda of Oz * The Royal Book of Oz * Kabumpo in Oz * The Cowardly Lion of Oz * Grampa in Oz * The Lost King of Oz * The Wishing Horse of Oz In other prose In Magic Land In Magic Land, the girl protagonist modelled on Dorothy Gale is named Ellie Smith. ''Magician of Oz'' and sequels Dorothy meets Jamie Diggs, the great grandson of O.Z. Diggs at the Red Brick Palace of Glinda, the Good Witch of the South. She recieves a special gift of Jamie's friendship by Princess Ozma, which represents the central theme of the book. Dorothy (along with Toto) accompanies her new friend, Jamie Diggs, who is declared the new Royal Magician of Oz, on his journey to battle the Army of Trees and casts her own Spell of the Stone Morels against the army of Morel Mushrooms who have sided with the Fighting Trees. (Magician of Oz) Dorothy reunites with her friend, Jamie Diggs and meets his best friend, Buddy when they arrive by balloon in Emerald City. She joins Jamie, Buddy and even Princess Ozma as they travel by balloon to explore the dark hole beneath the covered bridge in Winkie Country where the Shadow Demon was reborn. Her encounter with the Shadow Demon while travelling by boat along the Winkie River provides Jamie Diggs a critical clue that sends him and Buddy to Mount Munch in order to save the Hyups from the Shadow Demon. (Shadow Demon of Oz) Dorothy meets Jamie Digg's mother, Amanda, along with two Hyups, Darlene and Heavenlee. They travel to Emerald City and reunite with the rest of Jamie's family and friends, all of whom have been transported to Oz by means of a magic box. Dorothy joins everyone as they travel south to the banks of the Munchkin River to watch the climatic battle against Cobbler the Dog, the mechanical pet of Tik-Tok, who was possesed by the Evil remains of the Wicked Witch of the East. (Family of Oz) In Movies & TV 1939 film Dorothy Gale dreams of another land somewhere Over the Rainbow when Miss Gulch threatens to take her dog Toto away. She runs away from home with Toto, and meets a fake psychic who tells her to go home. When she tries to do so, she is caught in the farmhouse in a cyclone and taken to the land of Oz. There, she finds out she has killed the Wicked Witch of the East and receives her Ruby Slippers. She embarks on a quest to meet the Wizard of Oz, who can help her get home to Kansas. (The Wizard of Oz) ''Return to Oz'' After her initial visit to Oz, Dorothy insists on the reality of her experience in that magical land. Aunt Em and Uncle Henry take her to a psychiatrist who intends to do electroshock therapy on her. Dorothy is kept overnight, where she escapes into the rainy forest, hits her head, and finds herself washing up on the shores of Oz. There, she finds that Oz has been ruined and its denizens turned to stone. She encounters the Wheelers before meeting Tik-Tok and later Jack Pumpkinhead. Along with Billina the chicken, they get trapped in Mombi's castle. There, they use the Gump to escape. Finally, they encounter the Nome King and defeat him, restoring Oz. (Return to Oz) In Comics ''Oz Squad'' Dorothy, now an adult years after her childhood adventures, has returned to the United States with her friends the Scarecrow, Tin Woodman and the Cowardly Lion. Unfortunately, some of their old enemies have returned as well, including the Wicked Witch of the East, now known as Rebecca Eastwich. (Oz Squad) During this era, Dorothy has a son with Ozma, who they name Ozzy. (Oz Squad: March of the Tin Soldiers) ''Dorothy'' Dorothy is a jaded teenager who get swept with her car to the Land of Oz. There, she meets a robotic dog named Toto, as well as her other companions. (Dorothy) Background * In Doctor Who, the seventh Doctor's companion, Dorothy Gale McShane (nicknamed "Ace") was named after Dorothy. Furthermore, like how a storm had sent Dorothy to the land of Oz, a time storm had sent Ace to an alien planet. Family In the opening chapter of his first Oz book, L. Frank Baum famously informs the reader that Dorothy is an orphan who has come to live with her Uncle Henry and Aunt Em (In the 1902 stage adaptation of the book, Dorothy has a still-living father). Dorothy's family name, Gale, is not mentioned in the books until the third Oz book, Ozma of Oz. Henry and Em are never identified as Gales in any of Baum's Oz works (Henry is called "Henry Gale" in the 1939 movie based loosely on the first book, while in the 1985 film Return to Oz his name is Henry Blue). The result is that Dorothy's family relationship with her aunt and uncle is never specified. In the first chapter of Dorothy and the Wizard in Oz, Zeb tells Dorothy that his own uncle, Bill Hugson, married "your Uncle Henry's wife's sister". This seems to cement that Dorothy's blood relative is indeed Uncle Henry, since if she were related to Aunt Em, Zeb would have said "your Aunt Em's sister". Furthermore, in The Emerald City of Oz, Chapter 2, Baum writes that "As for Uncle Henry, he thought his little niece merely a dreamer, as her dead mother had been...." The wistful tone of this passage might be taken to suggest that Uncle Henry is the brother of Dorothy's mother. In March Laumer's books Uncle Henry and Aunt Em in Oz and its companion Aunt Em and Uncle Henry in Oz, Henry and Em's last name is Mankato. Also, differing accounts of Dorothy's parentage are given in the two novels, and in the fourth-wall breaking A Farewell to Oz, Laumer himself asks Dorothy which account is true. Her answer is unfortunately not given. Elsewhere in Laumer's sub-series, Dorothy marries Zippiochogollak and has a son with him who goes on to teach at the Wogglebug's university. In the film Return to Oz, Aunt Em mentions a sister named Garnet, who would not be related to Dorothy directly. Real-life Dorothies Scholars and critics have considered possible real-life models for Dorothy, or at least girls who might have suggested the name to Baum. Potential candidates have included Dorothy Gage, a relation of Baum's wife Maud Gage Baum, and Dorothy Rountree, daughter of Baum's friend Harrison Rountree. as Dorothy Gale in The Muppets' Wizard of Oz.]] as DG in Tin Man.]] Credits * The Wizard of Oz (Broadway, 1902): Anna Laughlin * The Fairylogue and Radio-Plays (1908): Romola Remus * The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (1910): Bebe Daniels * His Majesty, the Scarecrow of Oz (1914): Violet MacMillan * The Wizard of Oz (1925): Dorothy Dwan * The Wizard of Oz (1939): Judy Garland * Journey Back to Oz (1974): Liza Minnelli * The Wiz (Broadway, 1975): Stephanie Mills * The Wiz (film, 1978): Diana Ross * Dorothy in the Land of Oz/Thanksgiving in the Land of Oz (1980) Mischa Bond * The Wizard of Oz (1982) (anime film): Aileen Quinn * Return to Oz (1985): Fairuza Balk * The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (animated series, 1987): Morgan Hallet * Dorothy meets Ozma of Oz (1987): Janice Kawaye * The Wizard of Oz in Concert: Dreams Come True (1995): Jewel Kilcher * The Wizard of Oz on Ice 1996 TV special: Oksana Baiul * The Muppets' Wizard of Oz (2005): Ashanti * The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's' (VeggieTales) (2007): Lisa Vischer as Junior Asparagus as Darby * Tin Man (2007): Zooey Deschanel as DG; Rachel Pattee as young DG; Alexis Llewellyn as young DG (voice); Grace Wheeler as Dorothy Gale * The Wiz (Broadway 2009): Ashanti * ''Tom & Jerry and the Wizard of Oz'' (2011): Grey DeLisle (Nikki Yanofsky as Dorothy's singing voice) * The Wizard of Song (2012): Tara Perry as Marina the Dorothy character * Dorothy and the Witches of Oz (2012): Paulie Rojas * Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return (2014): Lea Michele Gale Gale Gale Category:Wicked Characters Category:Heroines Category:Princesses